kyuhyun selingkuh
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: apa jadinya bila Kyuhyun dituduh selingkuh sama kedua anaknya, Cho Sunggyu dan Cho Minhyun? dan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin? #bad summary. Kyuhyun Selingkuh Cho Family Drabble Gaje


Tittle : Kyuhyun Selingkuh

Rating : ?

Genre : Humor, familly

Cast :

-Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

-Sunggyu (anak KyuMin)

-Minhyun (anak KyuMin)

-HancHul (cameo/ortu KyuMin)

Disc : Kyu punya Ming, Ming punya kyu, tapi Kyumin punya KU.. #digamparJoyers. Dan cerita aneh bin gaje ini juga punya sayah.

**Warning : TYPO, HUMOR GAGAL!, ANEH, BAHASA BERANTAKAN.**

Annyeong. Saya membawa FF gaje yang gax tau asal usulnya lagi. Baca aja deh ya langsung. #Bow

**_Kyuhyun Selingkuh_**

Suasana rumah Kyuhyun menjadi gempar saat ini. Bagaimana tidak. Dua anak Kyuhyun, Sunggyu dan Minhyun berpendapat bahwa Kyuhyun tengah selingkuh.

"Yaaaak. Appa cekalang cudah tak cayang lagi cama papa." Teriak si kecil Minhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Minhyunie?" tanya kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Appa celingkuuuuuuh." Teriak Sunggyu dan Minhyun bersamaan.

"Yaaak. Kata siapa eoh?" bela Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kita melihat cendili appa cedang berlmeclaan dengan ahjumma ahjumma." Balas Sunggyu.

"Iyaa. Minhyun juga melihatnya appa."

"Mwo? Ahjumma? Yaaaak. Kapaaaaan?" balas kyuhyun tak terima.

"kemalin. Pokoknya Minhyun gak mau liat appa lagi. Appa pelgi aja dali cini. Appa cudah tak sayang lagi kan cama papa."

"Yaaaak. Appa sayang sama papa kalian. Aiiish jinjja."

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi mendengar keributan di luar langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Kyu, ada apa ini?"

"Papa~" teriak Sunggyu dan Minhyun bersamaan.

"wae? Ada apa sayang?"

"papa, Appa celingkuh. Appa cudah tak cayang lagi cama kita." Kata Sunggyu.

"Ne papa. Appa celingkuh. Kemalin Hyunie liat appa jalan cama ahjumma ahjumma."

"Yaaak. Itu tidak benar Ming. Jangan percaya omongan mereka." Bela Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Sudah lah Kyu. Aku percaya padamu."

"nah, chagiya, kapan kalian melihat appa berjalan dengan ahjumma ahjumma?" tanya sungmin pada Sunggyu dan Minhyun.

"kemalin papa. Waktu ulangtahunnya Sungkie di Mobit."

Dan benar dugaan Kyuhyun. Mereka telah salah paham soal ini.

"Seperti apa ciri – ciri ahjumma itu?"

"eeem,," Sunggyu tampak berpikir. "Dia putih, badannya juga tak tellalu tinggi papa."

"ne. Lambutnya panjang cegini." Kata Minhyun sambil memegang pundaknya.

"hemb. Ne ne ne. Papa mengerti."

Sungmin tau yang dimaksud anak – anaknya. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk di sofa melihat 2 anaknya mengaduke papanya.

"haaa. Waeee? Kenapa papa Cuma cemum – cenyum aja? Ish. Papa juga punya celingkuhan ya?" cerc a Sunggyu.

"ani. Papa kan sayang sama appa kalian. Jadi mana mungkin papa selingkuh dari appa." Kata Sungmin.

"Hmb. Sungie pelcaya cama papa. Appaaaaaaa. Kenapa appa tak membela dili eoh? Belalti benal kan kalau appa celingkuh?" teriak Sunggyu.

"Terserah kalian saja lah." Jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Sunggyu, Minhyun, sebenarnya apa itu tidak selingkuh. Euuumb,, mungkin yang kalian lihat itu papa." Kata Sungmin tenang.

"eoh? Aniya papa. Itu bukan papa. Papa kan lambutnya pendek. Cedangkan ahjumma itu lambutnya panjang cegini." Kata Minhyun sambil memegang pundaknya.

"heuh. Cakaman." Sungmin meninggalkan Minhyun dan Sunggyu. Dan dia menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dan membawa kotak kardus yang lumayan besar –bagi Sunggyu dan Minhyun-.

"chaaa. Kalian tunggu sini sebentar ne."

"ne papa." Jawab Sunggyu dan Minhyun bersamaan.

Sunggyu dan Minhyun menunggu Sungmin yang pergi ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yanng sedari tadi di kamar akhirnya keluar bergabung dengan anak – anaknya. Dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin ya walau sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Daaan, taraaaaa. Muncullah sesosok makhluk yang amat cantik dari kamar mandi itu. Mengenakan mini dress selutut warna soft pink dan wig yang panjangnya sebahu dan beberapa asesoris untuk penunjang penampilan.

"omo. Itu kan ahjumma yang jadi celingkuhannya appa. Kenapa ahjumma bica ada dicini?" tanya Minhyun.

"hei, jadi itu ahjumma yang kalian maksud?" tanya kyuhyun pada kedua anaknya.

"ne appa." Jawab Sunggyu.

"heuh. Baiklah. Biar appa jelasin. Itu papa kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"MWOOO?" teriak Sunggyu dan Minhyun shock.

"yaaak. Jangan berteriak. Appa bisa tuli nanti." Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu, sudahlah." Lerai Sungmin.

"ne. Ini papa chagiya."

"papaa~. Yeppeo~." Kata Sunggyu.

"cih. Tadi bilang ahjumma ahjumma jelek. Setelah tau itu papa, dibilang cantik. Ciiih." Cibir Kyuhyun pada kedu anaknya.

"Kyuu~, sudahlah. Mereka kan tidak tau apa – apa." Lera Sungmin –lagi-.

"appa, mianhae. Kami kila appa celingkuh." Kata Minhyun memelas meminta maaf.

"aiiish. Apa tak akan memaafkan kalian karena sudah menuduh appa selingkuh seenaknya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil pura – pura merajuk.

"appa~." Kata Sunggyu memelas.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak marah pada anak – anaknya. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun ingin sedikit mengerjai anakk – anaknya. Tapi berhubung melihat wajah anaknya yang memelas, dia jadi tak tega untuk mengerjai anak – anaknya.

"haish. Ne ne ne. Appa selamanya tak akan bisa memarahi kalian." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"yeeeeaaaa. Makacih appa." Teriak Sunggyu dan Minhyun bersamaan sambil memeluk appanya.

"eeuumb. Sungmin juga mau dipeluk." Pinta Sungmin dengan wajah yang agak memelas karena iri melihat kedua anaknya memeluk Kyuhyun.

"aiiish. Mulai lagi. Heuh..." dengus Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah Min."

"yeeeeeeaaaa." Teriak Sungmin senang dan menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

"appa sayang kalian semua. Sunggyu, Minhyun, dan istriku yang amat cantik, Sungmin."

"kita juga cayang/sayang appa." Jawab Sungmin, Sunggyu, dan Minhyun bersamaan.

Mereka ber empat berelukan lumayan lama. Hingga akhirnya,,

"tapi appa. Kenapa dulu papa belpakaian cepelti ini pas ulang tahun Sungki?" kata Sunggyu penasaran.

"aaaah, kau benar. Appa belum ceritakan masalah ini. Sebenernya Ini semua gara – gara halmeoni kalian. Halmeoni kalian yang menyuruh papa mengenakan seperti ini."

**~Flashback~**

Kyuhyun dan sungmin sekarang sedang berada di rumah Heechul, orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka mendadak ditelpon Heechul saat mereka mau menemui Sunggyu dan Minhyun di acara ulang tahun teman sekelasnya, Sungki.

"eomma, ada apa? Tumben sekali omma menyuruh kami kesini mendadak sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"begini Kyu. Chaa." Jawab Heechul sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak. "itu adalah mini dress selutut warna ssoft pink dan wig yang panjangnya sebahu dan beberapa asesoris untuk penunjang penampilan sungmin saat nanti di pesta teman anak kalian. Sungmin, gantilah pakaianmu di kamar."

"ne eomma." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"tapi eomma, kenapa Sungmin mesti mengenakan itu?"

"hey, apa kalian tak sadar. Kalian itu pasangan yang berbeda dengan pasangan yang lainnya."

"memang kenapa eomma?"

"hadeh. Kau itu pabbo atau apa sih kyu, jelas saja mereka akan merasa anaeh melihat kalian. Mana ada sepasang namja jalan bersama, bergandengan tangan atau bahkan berpelukan didepan mereka. Dan lagi. Kalian pasti akan dicap jeleg oleh mereka. Kau tak kasihan pada Sungmin nantinya?" jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"aaah. Benar juga eomma. Hehehe."

"kalau mereka fujoshi atau fudanshi seperti eomma sih, gak masalah. Malah kalian pasti bakalan jadi artis dadakan di pesta itu."

"baiklah eomma. Oh ya, ngomong – omong, Sungmin kenapa lama sekali? Sungmin, sudah siap belum?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"ne Kyu." Sungmin keluar dari kamar.

"omo. Yeppeo."

Sungmin hanya menunduk malu dan muncul semburat – semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"chaaa. Sangat pas dan pantas sekali untukmu Minie. Baiklah, sekarang, kalian berangkatlah. Kasihan anak – anak kalian menunggu kalian."

"ne eomma. Kami berangkat dulu."

"gamsahamnida, eomma." Kata Sungmin.

Dan mereka meninggalkan rumah Heechul lalu bergegas ke pesta teman anak – anak mereka.

**~flashback end~**

"ooh. Jadi gicu appa."

"ne. Halmeoni kalian itu benar – benar."

"yaaaaaaak. Apa maksudmu benar – benar?"

Tanpa diduga dan disangka dan entah kapan masuknya, Heechul dan suaminya sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun dan yang lain.

"eomma/halmeoni~." Teriak Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Sunggyu, dan Minhyun bersamaan.

"yaaak, apa yang baru saja kau omongkan Kyu?" bentak Heechul.

"ani eomma. Bukan apa – apa."

"jangan bohong Kyu." Kata Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun siap – siap melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arahnya.

"ampuuun eommaaaa~." Teriak Kyuhyun berlari menghindari Heecchul.

"yaaaaak. Jangan lari kau Cho!" teriak Heechul.

"ahahahahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Hangeng, Sungmin, dan ke dua anak itu membahana melihat aksi kejar – kejaran Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"mereka itu benar – benar." Kata Hangeng.

"ne appa. Seperti anak kecil. Heuh. Sudahlah appa. Kita nikmati saja ini." Balas Sngmin.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : apa ini apa ini. Gajenya garing banget. Hehehehe. Mian readersdeul. Ini hanya sebagian FF gaje yang saya buat. Ntah kenapa sejak kemaren FF saya jadi gaje semua. Efek otak eror dan kurang nutrisi FF yadong kali yah. Muehehehe. #nyengir setan. Chaaa. Dibaca aja juga gakpapa. Direpiyu juga saya ucapkan haturnuhun alias matur suwun alias makasih. Akhir kata, wa billahi taufik wal hidayah, wa ridho wal innayah, wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb. Cliiiiing. #ngilang #balikKeBotol.


End file.
